Miu Sarutobi
Miu Sarutobi is the current Vice Captain of Squad 12, unlike her predecessor she does not view herself superior to others and is loving and loyal to those who are supportive of her. Appearance Miu is dark skinned and has clear blue eyes and white hair. Wears a standard shinigami outfit with her Vice Captain badge on her left shoulder. After her use of shunko, Kito gives her a new outfit that is similar to the one used by the stealth force Personality She is kind and caring, and is kinda shy around others that she hasn't really known. Miu is also studious and loves learning more about hollows. While on the battlefield however her personality completely changes as she becomes cruel and unyielding. Her skills on the battlefield make others tremble in fear. Miu is so supportive of others that she makes trips to poor districts in the rukongai to give away food and donate money to the less fortunate. Her friends say that she is a wonderful person to be around but no one in there right minds would try to take her on in a fight as they might lose their life by accident. History She was born in South Rukongai and lived a fairly ordinary life until she meet Hinata Tsuri. It was because of Hinata that Miu joined the Gotei 13. Throughout her life she would get into fights because of she would protect certain items that was considered forbidden in Soul Society. She would join squad 4 after learning she has a gift in healing kido and since they get bullied by Squad 11 she uses her hakuda skills to put them in line. Miu would learn about the body of a shinigami and figure out combat techniques to defeat them. She would later join squad 5 so that she could improve her kido techniques. Miu would see captain Asura performing Shunko and was impressed by the technique and has tried to replicate the technique. She would later find out that she have a twin sister and went looking for her. Miu was unable to find her but wants to someday find her. Miu would later find out that she has great intelligence when it comes to research and development as Kito Kurama gave her an exam to become part of his division. Her scores were near equal to his own in which he allowed her into the division and help him with experiments. She later on finds her sister who doesn't want anything to do with her, they would later fight to the death and Miu wins the fight due to her superior hakuda and kido skills. When Miu finds out that her mentor Hinata left Soul Society she choose to take her place as Vice Captain. She would eventually be able to bring Hinata to justice with the help of the other vice captains. Miu would then begin to train with her captain regularly in order to better her combat skills. After the deaths of several of his fellow captains and the people who were close to him continue to die Miu noticed a dramatic change in her captain's behavior and has done all she can to subdue this change but with no effect. She continues to work hard as the vice president of research and development and stopped several incidences in which people wanted to use the artificial shinigami project for their own devices while her captain focuses on developing more artificial shinigami. Miu would then be given a secret mission by her captain to gather data on the other captains and vice captains in the gotei 13. She doesn't question her orders and prepares to do background checks on everyone and has found information that could prove useful to them in the future. Miu would soon go under a procedure that would give her eternal youth like her captain before her, and gain regenerative abilities as well. Plot Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Miu holds the blade horizontally with the it alongside his arm in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of his gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. He is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. He also fights in the normal style, given to being proficient in two variations of sword fighting. *'Kugashini' : It is a silent sword technique that uses immense sword speed strikes to injure the opponent, this technique uses the shikai energy to intensify the cutting power of the blade. Miu learns this technique from Kito after he realizes that her zanpakuto is perfect for the use of the technique. Enhanced Durability: 'Miu' has shown that he can take most attacks without being affected by them, he even allows himself to take an attack on purpose just to see if he can survive it. He took several Hollow attacks without them even slowing his movements from actual impact. He has taken an attack from an Vasto Lorde's Grand Ray Cero and came out with only a scratch. Great Spiritual Power: As a Vice Captain Miu has a great amount of spiritual pressure she even makes other vice captains tremble with her awesome power. After getting out of the shadow chamber her spiritual power is comparable to that of a captains. Enhanced Strength: Miu has demonstrated great feats of strength by being able to lift several elephants with only one hand. she was also able to punch through a wall without even trying. She destroyed an arrancar's body with relative ease. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Miu has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. she is generally aware of everything in her presence and also able to see through even the most advanced deceptions. Shunpo Master: Miu is highly proficient in flash steps. In battle, she has shown herself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. She has shown to be able to keep up with Buramu on several occasions and is even able to keep up with her Captain without his training weights being on him. Regeneration: Like her captain she is able to restore lost limbs and organs that are destroyed in battle, but it drains her of her spiritual pressure when she uses this technique. She is also given eternal youth by her captain as well, the only way to kill her is to sever her Soul chain and Soul sleep at the same time as those can't be regenerated. Kido Expert: She is capable of using kido of level 70 and below without the incantation, with the incantation however she can use a level 88 kido spell. *'Shunkō:' An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The technique can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, and can be used to create massive explosions. Miu is new at using this technique and her version is incomplete. *'Hanki:' This technique is an ability Miu uses during Shunkō, which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. Hakuda Master: She is trained by Kito to be a master Hakuda combatant, Miu had been talented with Hakuda all of her life. Miu can defeat almost anyone is Soul Society with Hakuda techniques, she often likes to use her shunpo in combination to defeat her opponents quicker. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by experts of hand-to-hand combat. Using this technique, it is possible to destroy a large section of an opponent's abdomen and sending them flying across a city street. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by only the masters of hand-to-hand combat. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent. Zanpakuto Seiryoku: 'In its normal state it resembles an ordinary katana, when its released it takes a form of an long blade that is connected to the users arm.'Shikai Phrase: Strike all enemies to death. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Doku Shindou (Poison Impact): This attack launches several energy darts that is filled with poison reitsu, if the attack touches the opponent in any area of their body then the part of the body will start to decay and erode. The only way to stop the attack is if your reitsu is higher than the user of the technique. Shikon Kasumi (Fang Mist): This ability turns Miu's body into a mist to keep the opponent from cutting her, she can turn herself back to normal. The effects of this technique only lasts up to five minutes. Relationships Kito Kurama : She has a good relationship with Kito Kurama, they have known each other for quite sometime. They are good friends and are known to get into sparring matches when they have some disagreements about handling a situation. She likes Kito as he is the only one that truly supported her when she was younger, she is even appreciative of him for teaching her hakuda techniques. Hinata Tsuri : She likes Hinata as a big sister and wants to someday become as strong as she is so that one day she can challenge her to a duel. Miu has been teaching Hinata how to study the ancient text that is in the Soul Society library and has given Hinata a rare item that has yet to be revealed in appreciation for saving her life when she was younger. Buramu Akuma : Miu was curious into seeing why most people in Soul Society was scarred of Buramu, and went to see him. Naturally she saw why but she wasn't afraid of him in the lest and wanted to become friends with him as he had the eyes of a lonely person. Miu has developed a crush on him while spending time with him but doesn't know if Buramu feels the same way. Shibo Akuma: Unlike her curiosity with his grandfather, Miu finds Shibo annoying and wants to challenge him to a fight since he doesn't respect her captain as much and took away her training sessions with captain Kurama. She wants to make Shibo to understand that Ramaru is a good person who he should trust more since she has more experience. Ai Shiro: Has always liked him as he is the captain of the fourth division and always protects her friends from the fourth division. She often goes to visit him and tries to get a better understanding of his religious views as well as learning more about how to use healing kido more effectively. Equipment Like the previous Vice Captain Miu has been given the Sonic Disks by her captain, and she was also given Poison needles by Jinku. Miu is highly skilled in using them and is a real threat in battle if she has a chance to use them. Trivia *Her theme song is Show Me What You Got by Jay Z http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FS4U-HAHwps *Miu is has three tigers living with her at the Squad 12 barracks. *She has a love for poetry and literature. *Wants to become the strongest female hakuda master in the history of Soul Society. Quotes (To Kito) "Captain Kurama Vice Captain Hinata Tsuri has just left the hospital shall we go after her." (To Buramu) "Why are trying to kill my tigers they're harmless." (To Hinata) "I can't believe that you helped me out just for that I'm forever in your debt."